<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cultist Revenge by CreativeCupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452047">A Cultist Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCupcake/pseuds/CreativeCupcake'>CreativeCupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Camp Counselor Jasper (Camp Camp), Dadvid (Camp Camp) - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jasper Lives (Camp Camp), M/M, Max Cares, Multi, Protective Gwen (Camp Camp), Protective Jasper (Camp Camp), Protective Max (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCupcake/pseuds/CreativeCupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David should’ve seen this coming. Max wouldn’t stop saying anything about Daniel being a cultist. Gwen was suspicious, Jasper was uncomfortable, every camper didn’t trust him. But did David listen, did he see the signs? No. Like a fucking idiot, he didn’t see what they saw.</p><p> </p><p>Edit: Might discontinue this story for now due to lack of motivation and Ideas, sorry :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel/David (Camp Camp), David/Gwen/Jasper (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pain is all I feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cultist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A dang cultist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>David should’ve seen this coming. Max wouldn’t stop saying anything about Daniel being a cultist. Gwen was suspicious, Jasper was uncomfortable, every camper didn’t trust him. But did David listen, did he see the signs? No. Like a fucking idiot, he didn’t see what they saw. And look where that got him: pinned to the wall of the mess hall by the cultist, that was now holding a knife to his neck.</p><p>David whimpered and struggled. And that only made Daniel’s smirk wider.</p><p>“Awe whats the matter, Davey? Nervous?~”</p><p>“D-Daniel look you don’t h-have to do this..! I c-could give you your job back and we can just forget t-this ever-“</p><p>“HA! Oh David you just crack me up sometimes!” Daniel says as he wipes a tear from his eye. He then continues,</p><p>“But I’m afraid we can’t do that, Davey. You see, I’ve been wanting revenge on you ever since I last came here. It’s been a heavy desire of mine ever since. And now  your here, finally above my knife with no one to save you!~”</p><p>Daniel then makes two identical cuts on the side of David’s cheek, making David scream out in pain. Daniel’s eyes grew even more sinister, as he pulled the knife away and liked the blood off of it. David had tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“D-Daniel please..” he whimpered in a small cracking voice due to his crying. Daniel then got closer to David’s face. </p><p>“What’s wrong darling?~”</p><p>Daniel other hand then reached to pull down David’s pants. David then snapped with fear and started thrashing around violently, kicking Daniel in the stomach as he did so. After Daniel pulled his hands away and fell on the ground from force, David took that at his change to run. With shaking legs he tried to run, but felt a hand on his ankle that pulled him down. Making him land harshly on the soft grass. </p><p>“Thought you could escape my little lamb?!~” Daniel said insanely. As he dug his knife into David’s lower abdomen, drawing a short line across. David screamed in pain, he didn’t want to move. He knew it would only hurt more if he did. Hot tears went down his face as he continued to scream in pain. No one was coming for him. He’d die here.</p><p>Then a familiar voice came, </p><p>“WHAT THE- GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!!” </p><p>Daniel somehow didn’t see the huge rock that had hit his forehead and fell to the ground unconscious. And the worst part, the knife drew out of him as it was still in Daniel’s gripped hand. David’s eyes rolled back in pain as tears continued to fall. As Max rushed to his side, David started to lose consciousness. His eyes half lidded and glazed, drifting around, looking at nothing in particular. </p><p>“David! Fuck fuck ok- David you b-better stay the fuck awake you bastard!” Max screamed at David, as his voice became to get wavier, as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. The last thing David saw and heard was Max yelling for him to wake up, calling for people to help him. He couldn’t make out what he said, but he knew he was crying. </p><p>Everything then went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Help is here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen and Jasper to the rescue! Max cares a whole lot more then he lets out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait. I kinda put this one on hold for no reason. So, apologies!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel.</p><p>Something about his name made Jasper’s skin crawl with anger. He, Gwen and Max all warned David to stay away from him. But everyone knew that David was too nice for his own good. He had always dismissed their suspicions. Saying things like;</p><p>
  <em>“It’ll be okay. Daniel’s a changed man, I trust him!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Guys c’mon, Daniel wouldn’t do anything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love u guys. Really I do, but please just drop this, just trust me ok?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Daniel is great!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry about me!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jasper wanted to believe him. He really, really did. He and Gwen loved him for being so nice and trusting, but as Max would say, <em>“Being too nice could get u killed one day David!”</em><br/>
And to everyone’s surprise, it happened. Almost.</p><p>Jasper knew something happened when he heard Max yelling at the top of his lungs for help. He saw all the campers trying to run to Max’s angry but desperate yell, he and Gwen ran in front of them. </p><p>“Max? Max?!” Jasper called.</p><p>“<strong>I’M BEHIND THE MESS HALL! HURRY AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!</strong>“ Max shouted back.</p><p>All the campers gasped when they got there. Daniel was unconscious with a rock with a bit of blood from his forehead on it, and the knife that Daniel was holding with David’s blood coating half of it, and Max kneeling beside David as he wasn’t responding. Max was pushing his sweater on the wound to stop the bleeding.</p><p>“DON’T JUST STAND THERE, HELP YOU IDIOTS!” Max yelled at them. When Max was scared he tended to get frantic as his voice started to raise louder. Jasper quickly ran to his aid on the other side of David’s body checking for a pulse. Gwen took this time to turn around at the frantic and almost crying campers</p><p>“Listen guys, I appreciate you little shits worrying but you can’t be here right now! For now just please go to the mess hall.” Gwen was scared. She tried not to sound too nervous around the already nervous campers, it was hard with the shakiness in her voice and her hands shaking as her anxiety crawled up her back like a spider. All the campers went to the mess hall just as Gwen turned around and ran over, kneeling down next to Jasper, her tears threatening to fall.</p><p>“H-how is he?” She hated how shaky her voice was. But she couldn’t help it. Her lover was now on the verge of death with nothing but a small hoodie pushing down on his stomach to keep him alive. She wanted this to end. She really did.</p><p>“He’s s-still alive, but his heart beat is very slow. I called the cops already so they should be comi-“</p><p>Jasper was cut off by looking behind Max to see Daniel starting to get up. He quickly grabbed Max away and beside him, away from Daniel. </p><p>“You <strong>bastard.</strong> You FUCKING <strong>BASTARD!</strong>”</p><p>Jasper was mad- no, he was beyond furious. He was about to go up and beat the shit out of Daniel who was now even struggling to get up because of the massive headache he has, but Gwen and Max pulled him back. They wanted to as well, but right now David was their main priority. Jasper glared daggers at Daniel, seemingly killing him with his eyes. If looks could kill..</p><p>It was somehow just in time for them to hear sirens coming closer to the entrance of the camp. He heard footsteps getting closer. </p><p>“FREEZE!” They heard as four police officers pointed their guns towards Daniel. Daniel groaned in annoyance, but before he could get up he was already cuffed. </p><p>“I will come back..<strong>I WILL MAKE YOU ALL ANSWER TO XEMÜG!</strong>” Daniel shouted as he was shoved into a police car and drove away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They later managed to take David’s shirt off and wrap bandage around his wound. They made him lie down on one of the couches in the councelors cabin. They all sat around it. Gwen sat on the ground, cross legged, near the end of the couch, leaning her head to look at David’s still unconscious form. Jasper sat on the ground in the middle of the couch where David’s upper part was, his head in his arms as he looked at David as well. And finally Max was on the couch beside David’s head, his head in his knees as he slept.</p><p>Gwen saw how Jasper tensed up as he looked at David’s wound. She put a hand on his shoulder as he tensed up again and looked over to see Gwen looking at him, worry all over her face. Gwen pulled Jasper into a hug, letting his arms wrap around her waist as his head was buried in the crook of her neck. </p><p>“I miss him Gwen. He didn’t deserve this to happen to him.”</p><p>“I know Jasp. I do too. But we both trust and love him enough to know that he’ll get through this. He’s strong as hell, and he’d never give up on us, even if it’s for the stupidest things.” She laughed breathlessly a bit at the end. Jasper cracked a weak and sad smile as he hugged her tighter. Gwen pulled away and kissed his forehead. She then went back and to stroking his hair. </p><p>A little while later Gwen went to get the campers to sleep early. They knew that the councelors were stressed and as much as they hated it, agreed and went to sleep early at 8. Gwen made a small smile knowing they cared. Neil and Nikki went up to her, worry on their faces. </p><p>“Hey Gwen, is Max okay? He didn’t show up for the rest of the day.” Nikki asked.</p><p>“Yeah he’s fine guys. He took a nap and refused to leave because he wanted to watch David with us in case he wakes up. It’s a pain in the ass to get him out so I decided to leave it.” Gwen couldn’t help but crack a small smile at the end. Neil and Nikki smiled at that as well. They knew Max supposedly ‘hated’ David, but deep down they both knew he didn’t. They said their thank you’s and left to go to their tent. </p><p>Gwen came back to the cabin to see Max and Jasper still sleeping. She smiled at the sight. She couldn’t sleep as much as she wanted to. So she gently went back to her previous position earlier on the floor and closed her eyes. Thinking of something happy. She was about a few minutes away from sleep when she heard  a cough.</p><p>She groggily looked to the side and saw that it was David who had coughed as he flutter his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, guys wake up!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would you guys want a third final chapter? Let me know!</p><p> </p><p>Edit: I will be posting the final chapter, stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>